


In your atmosphere

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: After hunt snuggles.





	In your atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Image is not mine. Work inspired by image found on the internet.

                                                             

 

Since you had gotten pregnant and were subsequently banned from hunts, you had taken to reading a lot of the lore.  Sometimes, when the boys were on a hunt, you’d lay in bed (when you could actually get comfortable) and read to your heart’s content.  This particular night, the hunt ended early, and Sam was eager to get home to you.  Hearing silence throughout the bunker, he slowly made his way to your shared room.  Quietly opening the door to reveal you lying naked in the bed, a book forgotten in your hand as you snoozed.  

Sam smiled to himself, silently shutting the door and deciding to shower in the hallway bathroom.  He made sure to towel off as much as possible before wrapping it around his waist and sneaking back into the room, slipping into bed behind you.  You inhaled deeply, taking in his comforting, clean scent before reaching behind you and wrapping his arm around your waist.  Sam kisses your hair and snuggles closely to your body.

“Missed you,” you say sleepily.  
“Missed you, too, baby.  Both of you,” he smiles, kissing your shoulder.

You both drift off to sleep, leaving the details of the recent hunt to be discussed in the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
